Savage Heart Music
by Nosyka
Summary: Yuna is full of despair, Tidus is not by her side anymore. But what if he came back totally different?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone! Here is my new story! About another game I absolutely love : FFX-2. Hope you'll like it! Please review_ _And sorry for syntax errors, I'm French!_

The Eternal Calm. That's what I wanted since my youngest age. And here it was. I was proud and relieved of course. My people could sleep in peace, kids could play in the streets without being afraid of an attack. Everything could be fine if something, or someone, was not missing. Lulu and Wakka had a baby and lived now peacefully in Besaid, Kimahri was now the leader of the Ronso Tribe on the Mount Gagazet, everyone moved on their lives but it was not the same for me.

My beloved guardian was gone and he was nowhere to be found. I just had to accept it. He was just a dream, a wonderful one. But every place in Spira was a memory of him, so how was I supposed to move on and forget him ? On top of all, there was this sphere where a man looking A LOT like you was on a jail and screamed that he was innocent. Was he really you? A glimpse of hope possessed me when I decided to go on a new journey with Rikku. I knew that people needed my advices to go on their lives, I was like a spiritual guide now after all. Maybe that decision was selfish but as Rikku said, it was time for me to think a bit of myself.

That's why I became a sphere hunter along with Rikku and a new one, Paine. We traveled in Spira aboard the Celsius with Brother, Shinra and Buddy, an Al Bhed first goal was to find spheres that could be interesting for the studies of Spira's history but I also did it expecting to find him. It was a dangerous job but also an exciting one, I was free to go wherever I wanted, to talk the way I wanted. During several months, I collected, sometimes, stole spheres, some were futile, some very important. A few showed me more about the man looking like Tidus and I discovered soon that it was not him at all, just Shuyin. He was in love with Lenne, a songtress and summoner in Zanarkand a thousand years ago. Her duty was to fight, risking her life to protect her people during the war against Bevelle and Shuyin didn't stand it. He wanted to use Vegnagun, a very powerful machina to destroy his enemies but he was killed along with Lenne for this crime.

The ghost of Lenne was hauting me, my songtress dressphere exactly and she gave me several messages. She even appeared in the middle of one of my concert! I didn't know what to do, neither my friends. This problem could have been the only one but I'm Yuna and I always find the way to get in trouble!

That happened one day we were in Luca for a special mission, Paine, Rikku and me. We were in the streets, surrounded by the crowd. And I saw that notice for a concert. I didn't know the band, the Savages, they were four men, visibly young. But I noticed one especially. He was blond with a hairband hiding one of his eyes, but I could see they were incredibly blue. I frowned. His tanned skin and his loving smile made me shiver. Not another clone? I had the feeling that the Fayth were playing a game with me. How could they do that to me? I saved Spira, were they not supposed to leave me in peace?

-Yunie, do you believe…Rikku began to say. She was as surprised as me.

-I don't know…I said, completely lost. Paine came toward us.

-What's happening? She asked. Rikku showed her the notice. As I expected, she barely watched it. So what? It is a band for teenagers! Another one, I suppose.

-Yunie recognized someone. My cousin explained. Paine watched me several seconds and finally understood what 'someone' was referring to. I already told her that I was looking for my beloved former guardian.

-Tidus? Whose one? I showed the other clone of Tidus to my friend.

-I don't know what to think about it. How could he be back? Why didn't he tell me? I shouted, invaded by despair.

-Yunie, calm down! Maybe that guy is not him! Rikku said, hugging me.

-I can't believe what I'm gonna say but Rik is right. Let's investigate about that band. Paine intervened. The concert is tomorrow evening, we just have to go to the bar they perform into and see if it's really your Tidus.

-I must admit that this man really looks like him…After Shuyin, I couldn't prevent myself from doubting. Maybe girls were right, this handsome singer could just be a hazardable lookalike. But on the other hand, hope was strong enough to make me believe that I have finally found my lover. But I just had to wait. Tomorrow evening, I'll know…


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello everyone! Here is the new chapter! Leave reviews, I'd love it __ Thank you!_

And I knew. The next day, after several routine missions, we were finally on this bar, waiting for the band to show up : The Savages. I was nervous of course. But I tried to hide it, to not irritate Paine. She kept on observing me, as if I was some crazy fan. Rikku, as usual, was just jumping around, saying she was so excited and everything. We were sipping peacefully some soda when a hostess came to the microphone on the stage, announcing the arrival of the band. I heard whistles, screams and applauses all over the room. Then, I saw three young men: one had long brown hair with a headband, spicy eyes and a tanned skin and was sitted behind a drum. The other one played guitar and held a flute too, his messy white hair hid his eyes. The only thing I could see was his muscular figure covered with tatoos. And the last musician, behind his piano, seemed to be an Al Bhed, given that he had the same swirled green eyes as my cousin, his red hair contrasted a lot with them, giving him a sweet face. I looked for the one I wanted to see but strangely didn't see him.

The band, after some brief thanks to their audience, began to play. The pianist first, with a rhythmical tune followed by the drummer. Then, the guitarist played flute for several seconds and finally, the singer came on the stage, radiant like the sun. His blond hair, golden skin and piercing blue eyes cruelly reminded me Tidus. Like my former guardian, this guy was just breathtaking, handsome as hell. He began to sing and his soft voice led me to a dreamy world. His perfect figure danced along with the living music, his smile enchanted the whole room during the entire song. He even succeeded to make many people dance with him in the end of the concert. I had to admit that I really wanted to join them, but I didn't dare, too scared to share some moves with Tidus's clone. In the end, everyone applaused, screaming. Then, the band thanked us and left the stage.

I watched my friends, curious about what to do. Rikku jumped on her feet and invited me to go ask an autograph to the guys. Paine observed me, a little smile on her colored lips. I knew she waited for me to follow Rikku, it was probably a test because Paine always wanted me to surpass myself. I have been a summoner, following wisely the rules and protocols have been my life for several years and now that I was free from this duty, my friend wanted to see a different side of me, more carefree. And I decided to defy her. That's why I told my cousin to lead me to the band. The four guys were just in the middle of the crowd, signing some notices and exchanging with their fans. Rikku and I waited for people to depart from the band and then, approached.

His eyes met mine and I frowned.

-Hey! Did you enjoy the concert? The singer asked. I blushed without being able to control it.

-Yeah, that was good…I mumbled.

-Super hyper hot! Rikku cried next to me.

-Great! What are your names?

-Yuna. And this is Rikku, my cousin.

He didn't react, hearing my name. It hurt a lot.

-Yuna? Beautiful name! It's strange, I feel like I already heard it.

My heart skipped a beat.

-Logical! Yunie is pretty famous, you know! She's the High Summoner and she sings too! Rikku explained, I thought I was going to kick her. The singer watched me, very interested. His amused smile made me shiver.

-Really? You are a singer?

-Yes but just like that, it's not my job. Actually, I sing because I think that music has a great power, the one to gather people and solve conflicts. It was my job as a summoner in the past…He frowned.

-You have the spirit! Me and the guys play to bring some happiness to people. And this is also a pleasure for us to be on stage, to feel the vibes of the crowd in front of us, you probably know what I mean Yuna?

-Yes, it is…incredible. Incredible as your glance, I thought. We lost ourselves in the eyes of one another for a moment. Then, the other musicians told him it was time to go.

-Well girls, I have to leave! It was a real pleasure. I hope to see you again someday to another concert…Or somewhere else…The singer gave me a wink and began to follow his mates but Rikku stopped him.

-Hey you! What is your name? She shouted. I stayed shocked. How could she ask something like that? The singer laughed softly.

-Dusty. He simply answered. My heart broke. I had hoped that he says Tidus. My drummer is called Cylan. The guitarist, Gordon and the pianist, Nikal.

-Nice to meet you all! My cousin said, always so enthusiastic. I rolled my eyes.

-See you, girls!

The band left the bar, followed by a few fans. Rikku and I joined Paine at the table. She smiled at me.

-Well done, Yuna. I saw you discussing with the singer. I can tell you that some girls in this room were ready to attack you! Paine explained. I chuckled. So, is he the one you are looking for?

My smile faded then I blew.

-No. He's called Dusty, not Tidus. I don't understand, he looks like him so much! I said.

-I'm sorry Yuna. But I can tell that you were getting along well, you two! Were you not? I blushed.

-He is nice, yes.

-He said that he hoped to see us again! It sounds like an invitation, doesn't it? Rikku claimed.

-An invitation to what? He just wants to see us at the next concert, like many others! I maintained, angry. I couldn't accept this twist of event. Was it a game for the Fayth to let me hope? The ache provoked by Tidus absence was just even stronger.

-Whoa Yunie, relax okay? I know that you are troubled but he gave you a wink and he also said 'somewhere else' after 'to another concert'. It is a sign, isn't it?

-Sorry Rikku but I don't believe it. I couldn't stand another disappointment. His name is not the same and he doesn't know me, you was there too! This Dusty is just another lookalike, as weird as it can be.

My friends looked at each other, confused. I always thought since the beginning of this new journey that Tidus was still here, in Spira or maybe somewhere else. I had tought, seeing Dusty, that my journey will have a happy ending. But after that concert and this encounter, hope disappeared from me.


End file.
